Puppet Stories The Movie
Puppet Stories The Movie is 2018 British adult animated film directed by Sam Djan. It's the first instalment in the Puppet Stories (film series) and will be released on December 25, 2019. The second film in the series Puppet Stories 2: Escape From London will be released in 2020. Synopsis Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam use time travel to stop Harry from destroying The Puppet Stories World by using portals. Plot Harry wants to destroy the Puppet Stories World with portals Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam go to university for their last day till the summer holidays. When they walk back home they go into a portal and find Harry who said he was going to destroy the world. Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam use time travel go into the portal. They are then recruited and his friends to track his friends. The gang must use time travel to stop harry. Harry sends his henchmen to try to track down and kill the gang. But they use time travel to enter different world to defeat his henchmen. They are then lost in the woods and wish if their friends and family comes to rescue but then they show up they go into to the portal to defeat Harry destroy the portals and everything goes back to normal. Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam create a large portal which kills Harry and then they go back tot he Puppet Stories World Everyone was cheering and a screen appears and says a criminal escaped from jail and is going to destroy London. Ending with a "To be continued" title card hinting a sequel will be made. Characters Calvin Richardson, Bill Parker, Sally Jones, Sam Williams, Damien, Charlie Smith, James Parker, Mr. Matthews, Principal Taylor, Denzel Collins, Lucy Evans, Darren Adams, Pastor John, Dr. Henry, Stephanie Robinson, Janice Edwards, Dylan Parker, Polly Parker, William Richardson, Jade Richardson, Mindy Williams, Toby Williams, Tracy Jones, Arthur Jones, Electric Man, Glass Man, Titanium Man, Laser Man, Hurricane Girl, Volcano Girl, Fire Woman, Snow Woman Production Production on the film was in production in 2018 Sam Djan directed the film as his first directional debut. reprise their voice roles. Anthony Martins guest stars in this film as Harry. It was uploaded on the Puppet Stories YouTube Channel on April 19, 2019 Cast Soundtrack * Across the City * We Will Be Waiting * This is Puppet Stories Short Film A short film titled Promoting the Film was released to promote the feature film the short its intended to be prequel to events before the film. Appearances Locations * Puppet Stories World * Portal Universe * The Forest * The Cliff * Sewers Items * Bow and Arrow * Calvin's Sword * Sticky Rope * Knife Hands * Sheet of Glass * Pistol * Shotgun * Blue, Red, Pink, Green Laser Pointer * Time Travel Vehicles * Calvin's Car * Motorbike * Truck Organisations * Calvin's Group * Damien's Army Reaction Sequels Puppet Stories The Movie was followed by three sequels: Puppet Stories 2: Escape From London, Puppet Stories 3: The Evil World and Puppet Stories 4: Revenge of the Dimensions. Transcript Gallery Release The film is scheduled to be released on October 25, 2019. Trivia * This is the first production to use time travel. * This is the first film of the series. Cultural References Category:Films Category:Featured Articles